


By Your Command

by HinataXAlucard999



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Frankenstein, Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Set in Lukedonia, Top Raizel, biting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataXAlucard999/pseuds/HinataXAlucard999
Summary: Frankenstein starts to experience vivid sexual dreams about his Master, who he has always believed to be pure and innocent. Raizel finds this notion rather amusing.





	1. Chapter One: The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fanfiction and I wrote it on my phone. So if anyone can spot any spelling, structure or grammar mistakes, please let me know and I'll edit them.

After a momentary hesitation master raises the cup to his lips and drinks the tea containing Frankenstein’s blood.

**“We Have Entered A Contract Of The Soul; You Are Hereby Bound To Me By Blood. Do You Consent?”**

“Yes. Master.”

It was almost strange, Frankenstein thought. Just how quickly he had gotten used to their newly formed bond. He had expected that despite the feelings of respect and affection he held for his Master, there would still be resistance to the bond on his part, born from a life of running and constantly training to resist anything related to the breach of his mind. But instead of the expected resistance, his mind and soul had accepted the bond as if it was always meant to be there, as if it was natural.

The bond offered comfort and safety but this did, however lead to other problems. His mind was too open. Every minute Frankenstein was near his Master he felt his soul reaching out as if to present him with a gift of every thought and feeling Frankenstein was currently experiencing. Now Frankenstein normally would not have minded that his Master can hear his every thought, if not for a certain problem. Every time he was near his Master his brain seemed to find it a brilliant time to remind him of the highly graphic and erotic dream he had experienced last night.

While Frankenstein will reluctantly admit that his feelings of affection for his Master have long since grown into something deeper, and that he had on multiple occasions fantasied about his breathtakingly beautiful Master. These were innocent fantasies never going further then light kisses, and while it would certainly be embarrassing if his Master where to find out about them, it would still be easy enough to explain away and move on from.

However, he was certain that his Master would find these recent dreams highly disturbing, as they tended to feature Master performing multiple intimate and dominating acts upon Frankenstein’s all too willing body. Luckily master didn’t seem too inclined to listen in on Frankenstein’s thought’s, so as long as he maintain control of his soul he should be able to keep these dreams secret. Quite frankly it horrified him that he felt longing and desire at this dream rather than fear. In the dream he had been completely helpless and under his Masters control, which goes against everything he had struggled against for so long and not to mention was completely against his Masters pure and gentle personality. Still that did not stop the heat curling in his lower belly at reminiscences of the dream he had last night.

In Frankenstein’s dream, just as he’s about to pour the tea, his quiet Master opens their bond and ask Frankenstein to grant him permission. For what Frankenstein is not sure but he must have given his consent in the dream, as Master then directly issues a single command to his unprepared mind.

**‘I did not grant you permission to move’**

Frankenstein looses all control over his body, every muscle releases their burdens and he falls like a puppet with it strings cut into his Masters waiting arms. Then as if he weighs nothing his Master plucks him up and lays him on the soft couch, calmly placing his arms above his head and griping the insides of his thighs to spread open his limp legs. His Master sits on the couch besides Frankenstein’s hip and there’s a sudden flicker of power dissolving his clothes, laying him bare before Masters piercing red gaze.

In the dream, Frankenstein is completely vulnerable to his Masters whim, unable to cover himself, unable to close his legs, unable to move or even speak. Its shameful how exposed he is, and at the same time painfully arousing. Even though he should feel fear, all he experiences is anticipation and want for what is to come. He aches to move, to do something, say something, but all he can do is watch helplessly as his Master, with curious hands, starts to explore his body.

The long, elegant fingers of Masters left hand glide feather light down his throat, leaving sensitive prickling skin in their wake. Nails gently scratch over his collarbone before dragging further down to lightly circle around Frankenstein’s soft right nipple, which respond by twitching and hardening. Master brings his fingers to his lips where his tongue darts out to slightly wet them, before he returns them to Frankenstein’s chest and rubs firmly over the hardened nipple, and oh.

Frankenstein had known anatomically that nipples are an erogenous zone but the knowledge was different from the sensation of warm digits wet with masters saliva. His nipple grew hot and when Master dug in his nail and pinched the hardened flesh, while leaning down to lick and bite at his unattended left nipple, the mix of pain and pleasure sent sharp shocks down Frankenstein’s spine straight to his member which embarrassingly, had hardened the moment master touched his throat. If Frankenstein was able to, he would cry out and buck, but as he still had no control over his body all that he managed was a harsh pant.

Seemingly bored with Frankenstein’s nipples, Master after one last bite, which left an impression of teeth around the red and swollen nipple, released it and continued to slide his hand down the plains of Frankenstein’s abdomen. He glided his hand down Frankenstein’s hip and leaned down to bite softly over one of Frankenstein’s rib bones, leaving his hand to slide over the inner thigh of Frankenstein’s left leg. Frankenstein breath to hitched and his cock jolted as Master dug his nails in and scraped his inner thigh leaving lines of raised red skin making his cock leak pre-come from the sensation. He then removed his hand from Frankenstein’s body and shifted until he was kneeling by his chest.

Using those same elegant fingers still damp with saliva, he rubbed over Frankenstein’s lightly parted, unresisting lips and slowly pushed two fingers into his mouth . He presses gently down on Frankenstein’s tongue and strokes the wet muscle, playing with it, twisting the sensitive muscle between his fingers and rubbing at the insides of his checks. Frankenstein wishes he could do something to those fingers, suckle on them or nip at them. But he was still subjected to Masters order and could do neither.

After a momentary pause and with a sharp calculated movement of his wrist, Master plunges his fingers down Frankenstein’s throat, who does not gag at the intrusion, he cannot with how relaxed his throat is. Slowly pushing as deep as he can, master strokes and gently scratches the soft flesh at the back of Frankenstein’s throat. Frankenstein’s cock weeps more pre-come despite his somewhat hindered breathing. Slowly Master withdraws his fingers, playing a little with Frankenstein’s tongue again before prying his jaw open slightly wider and leaving the hot cavity completely.

Master raises then, until he’s kneeling over the top of Frankenstein with one hand on the arm of the couch, his knees on either side of Frankenstein’s head. Frankenstein can see it now, his Masters cock, obviously hard and straining against its cloth confinement. Master brought the hand that had been inside Frankenstein’s mouth to the front of his trousers and opens them to grasp at his member. He brings it out and strokes it a few times, its huge, long and thick. Not what was expected from nobles who reproduce asexually and have no function for a sexual organ. Frankenstein’s mouth waters instinctively at the erotic sight but inside his mind he panics. He had known on some level what his Master had planned since he’d rubbed his lips, but this, this was too much, he wouldn’t be able to do this.

But his Master, who seemed to sense his panic gently shushed him and started to stroke his hair. It was then that he remembered he was safe. Master still maintained control over his body and he absolutely would not allow harm to come to Frankenstein. So with his mouth still slightly parted ready to take what was given, and his Masters hand still gently patting his head, arousal and feelings of security replaced Frankenstein’s fear. Master leaned closer and while still stroking his cock, rubbed the swollen, seeping head on Frankenstein’s bottom lip.

His pre-come was strange, it was translucent and smelt sweat. A drop rolled over Frankenstein’s lip and onto his tongue and it tasted exquisite, addictive even. Master moves his hips and presses the head of his cock firmly against Frankenstein’s tongue, he slowly thrusts a few times before moving further into Frankenstein’s open mouth, stopping when he hits the opening to Frankenstein’s throat. Master braces his hand at the back of Frankenstein’s head and when he senses Frankenstein’s calmness, thrusts forward and impales Frankenstein’s relaxed throat to the root.

It is in this moment, with his nose pressed against his Masters hair and Masters cock filling his entire throat, that Frankenstein vision whites out and without so much as a twitch, he climaxes over his stomach, mentally crying out.

‘MASTER’

Master pauses briefly when Frankenstein climaxes, but soon starts a deep and slow pace, continuing to use Frankenstein’s throat however he pleases. Frankenstein through blurry eyes looks at his Masters face for the first time since this all began and wishes he could shiver. Master isn’t wearing his usual serene expression with gentle eyes, instead his face is slightly red and his browns are furrowed in concentration as if he’s struggling to maintain control of the steady rhythm he’s formed. When his Master opens his eyes, Frankenstein can see that though still kind, they are shadowed with a vast and barely restrained hunger. Frankenstein mentally shudders in excitement at the thought that those eyes were for him. Master notices Frankenstein looking and meets his gaze with a questioning look.

After a moment he seems to get an answer and a beautiful sweet smile appears. His hand moves from the arm of the couch to grip both of Frankenstein’s wrist which still lay limply above his head and then with a deep thrust he sheaths his cock completely in Frankenstein’s throat and stills. There’s a brief pause before master issues a second command spoken aloud this time.

**“Frankenstein, I grant you permission to move”**

Frankenstein chokes, his throat goes from its relaxed state to suddenly constricting around Masters intruding cock, his lips form a tight seal around the base of Masters cock as he try’s to stop gagging at the shear size of the intrusion which has stuffed his throat. His wrists fruitlessly try to break free from Masters grip and his hips and chest arch up as if to try and displace Masters immovable weight. Master watches him as he chokes for a moment before slowly sliding out until just the head was resting in Frankenstein’s open panting mouth. The experience would be frightening if Frankenstein did not have absolute trust in his Master.

For a long moment Frankenstein just lays there panting while Master gently strokes his neck, encouraging deep breaths. When Frankenstein starts to breath more normally, he notices that he’s painfully hard again and that he can taste his Masters addictive pre-come slowly spreading across his tongue. The feeling of being incredibly thirsty hits him fast as he feels a desperate need to have his mouth and throat filled again.

Frankenstein’s sobs. “I can’t handle it, I can’t. I need it please Master help”

Master starts to move back into Frankenstein’s mouth but before he can slowly enter him once more, Frankenstein shoots forward and swallows him to the root. Frankenstein’s lips once more formal a tight seal around his Masters cock, unwilling to let it leave. He starts to lick and suckle at the throbbing organ as the heady scent and taste brings him closer to a second orgasm. It occurs to Frankenstein as he’s happily swallowing and constricting around the cock in his throat that Master has yet to come.

The thought drives a desperate need in Frankenstein to have his Master climax inside him, to taste and feel his Masters seed flood him. He whimpers and Master releases his wrists to grip his head with both hands. He strokes Frankenstein’s stretched lips before starting a fast and hard rhythm. Frankenstein’s hip twitch seeking friction and his toes curls at the soft grunts slipping from Masters mouth.

Master starts to lose his rhythm and thrusts twice more before he holds Frankenstein tightly against him and climax’s. Frankenstein eyes roll back and his body spasms as much as it can under Masters weight as he reaches his second orgasm at the feel of his Masters cum rushing into his belly. Master is panting slightly as he withdraws from Frankenstein’s mouth and drips the last of his climax onto Frankenstein’s face.

He continues to stroke Frankenstein’s hair with one hand but moves the other to rub his semen into Frankenstein’s skin.

“Master, it felt so good. I can still taste you and I smell like you know. I want...I want more. I want you to fill me up and keep me like that. Please please Master more.” Frankenstein begged, his voice needy and almost sounding drunk after two orgasms.

Master places a finger over his lips to silence him and speaks normally for the first time that night. “Hush now. I shall grant your wish” Master then issues his third command.

**“Frankenstein. I revoke your permission to move”**

He carefully rests Frankenstein’s head down before moving around his once again immobile body and reopening lax legs to settle between them. He grasps each leg by the knee and arranges them over his shoulders, before leaning forward and grasping his hips to thrust lightly against the naked flesh of Frankenstein buttocks. Frankenstein wanted to thrash, he could feel Masters cock, once again, hard and big, so so big, straining against his entrance. He knew what this meant, he would be unable to move, to cry out, to do anything but helplessly submit as his Master breached him, split him open and violated him. He knew that despite the frustration and vulnerability he would undoubtedly experience, he wanted Master to use him however he wished, like a toy, a thing.

Because he wanted to be claimed.

“No Frankenstein. Make no mistake, you are mine, even if you wished to resist me I have, by your will, taken your ability to do so. However you are no toy. Nor a thing for me to use. For you are my treasured mate. I am yours just as much as you are mine”. Masters voice was smooth and kind, his eyes glowed hot and red with a primal hunger and the promise of safety.

He lifted Frankenstein’s hip and prepared to take him, all Frankenstein could feel was anticipation and heat curling once more in his lower belly. ‘Yes, yes, please own me, allow me to submit to you. I want to be claimed, I don’t want face existence ever again without your soul twined with mine’.

The scorching, blunt head of Masters cock presses against his relaxed entrance, hands are linked with his and Master kisses him deeply, possessively. Before in one torturously slow movement Master...

“Frankenstein?”

Masters voice cuts through his thoughts like a clap of thunder, with shock he realises that he must have been staring at the couch at the back of the room for God knows how long. Frankenstein turns to see his Master looking at him in concern.

“Are you unwell, Frankenstein?” His voice is soft and his body is turned towards Frankenstein with his hand raised slightly as if he were about to touch him to ensure his well being.

Startled by the heat still curling low in his stomach and the slight panting to his breaths, Frankenstein stuttered slightly, before calming the rhythm of his breathing. “I...I am well Master, I was Just thinking, there’s no need to be concerned. I’ll make dinner in a little while, I have a few...things to attend to.”

With that Frankenstein fled from the room and mentally apologised to his now softly frowning Master. He ran to his bed chamber and slammed the door closed before ripping open his trousers to grasp at his hard cock giving it just three sharp strokes before climaxing and sinking to the floor.

‘Well it certainly seems that I have feelings for Master and a previously unknown kink for being powerless and completely dominated under his control. God I hope he never finds out about this, it is embarrassing enough as it is, and I know Master would be horrified at the thought of performing such acts. Even If I wanted it’. Shame filled Frankenstein at himself for even allowing his dreams to feature his pure and gentle Master.

“I guess I really am as horrible a human being as they say I am” He whispered to the dark empty room.

* * *

 

Back in the room Frankenstein had fled from, Raizel stood silently at the window, still facing the entrance to the room. Even without actively trying he could smell the thick, heavy sweet scent of Frankenstein’s arousal that made his mouth water, as well as the sharp and bitter tang of fear and shame, that had been spreading through the room for a while now.

Raizel tilted his head in contemplation and puzzlement, before an expression of clarity slowly dawned upon his normally serene face. With a slow movement Raizel turned towards the window and gazed towards the sky. The Moon was a bright glowing silver across an inky black sky.

If anyone had been around at this precise moment, then they would be witness to a strange and somewhat frightening experience as a small, predatory smile slipped onto Raizel’s face and his shadow shifted as he continued to watch the quarter moon. He chuckled and spoke calmly to the empty room.

“What to do I wonder”


	2. Chapter Two: Frankenstein's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is the next chapter and i just managed to get it in on Sunday :) 
> 
> I once again wrote this on my phone and I only proof read it once, so if anyone spots grammar, spelling or structure mistakes let me know and I'll edit them. Constructive criticism is also welcome :)
> 
> DISCLAMER: I forgot this last chapter but I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters, only this work of fanfiction.

After spending several minutes sitting slumped on the floor drowning in shame and arousal from the dream about his Master. Frankenstein managed to work up enough energy to get up and change clothes into sleepwear. Pulling back his thick covers and slumping down on the soft bed in exhaustion, Frankenstein tried to organise his thoughts and reason with himself about his recent bout of erotic dreams. With his mind going round in circles he quickly felt his eyelids grow heavy and deciding that he would try to sort out his problem in the morning, he allowed them to close with a tired sigh.

Seemingly the very second he closed his eyes, Frankenstein no longer felt tired and with a frown opened them, only to see himself laying besides him. Studying his doppelganger, Frankenstein could see that he appeared to be trapped in a nightmare, as the other him was thrashing and biting his lips. No doubt in order to muffle screams of pain as he had learned long ago to be quite and not show weakness. Frankenstein recognised this type of nightmare as one of the ones caused by Dark Spear trying to consume him. Frankenstein tried to shift a hand in order to wake himself up but realised he could not move and was apparently stuck to the bed.

Just as he was resigning himself to this strange nightmare were he had to bare witness to his own weaknesses, he heard a click as the door to the bedroom was opened. In the soft light from the hall way Frankenstein could see his Master standing patiently in the doorway. The other Frankenstein apparently also heard the door open, as he bolted upright with a gasp and Dark energy forming instinctivly at his finger tips. If he hadn’t have known on some level that it was his Master who opened the door, then that energy would have already arched across the room towards the intruder. But as it was his Master instead of an intruder, it simply remained swirling around his hand.

“Master? Is there something wrong. I apologise if I disturbed you.” The other Frankenstein questioned as he obviously tried to gain his baring’s and draw back the crackling dark energy.

Master spoke softly as he replied. “You did not disturb me, it is my will to feel your distress.”

Both Frankenstein’s cringed in mild embarrassment at him feeling the need to monitor them as if they where children. Before accepting that their kind Master would probably have listened for Frankenstein’s pain to help him, even if Frankenstein had somehow been older then him instead of a fraction of his Masters age. That’s just the type of being he was, unable to allow the suffering of others if he could prevent it. This applied doubly so to Frankenstein now, since the formation of the contract made it easier for him to monitor Frankensteins condition, causing him to become even more protective.

The other Frankenstein spoke in mild embarrassment, disrupting his train of thought. “Ah well I thank you for waking me, I am sure I’ll be able to sleep without any further interruptions now”

Master considered Frankenstein with knowing eyes before allowing a slight exasperated sigh to leave his lips. “Your lack of rest because of Dark Spears interference has caused you injury during your recent spar with Gejutel and Ragar. The injury you gained during this spar has yet to fully heal”

“They just got lucky” The other Frankenstein muttered under his breath. The real Frankenstein couldn’t help but agree.

But his Master continues as if the other Frankenstein hadn’t spoken. “I have woken you from your nightmares many times over the recent weeks only to, at your request, leave you to fall back into an uneasy sleep. You require rest and it is my wish that it is pleasant for you rather than painful. Do I have your consent?”

Frankenstein did not know what his Master was asking consent to do, but looking at the other Frankenstein he saw he had tilted his head as if listening to something before smiling. Frankenstein felt a sharp pang of jealousy resonate in his chest at the thought that this other Frankenstein could hear his Masters mental voice but he could not. Before shaking his head at the ridiculous thought, as this was obviously a dream.

Looking at his other self, Frankenstein noticed that he was blushing as he whispered. “I give you my consent” Master nodded before motioning for Frankenstein to lay back down, which he did. Master then gave a single command using his authority over the bond.

“ **Sleep** ”

The other Frankenstein instantly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Frankenstein wondered how this would help him fight the nightmares as it was when he was in deep sleep that he was tormented the most by Dark Spear. He supposed he might have consented to his Master using his power to subdue Dark Spear but that was risky to Masters health and Frankenstein flinched away from the thought that he would consent to that even in his dreams.

Master moved quietly over to the side of the bed and gently stroked the other Frankenstein hair from his face before leaning down and pressing gentle kisses first over Frankenstein eyelids, then his cheeks, before placing a feather light kiss to his lips. Frankenstein blushed as he watched his Masters gentle brushes of lips over his doppelgangers skin. He was beginning to realise what type of dream this was.

Master moved back and grasped the heavy cover, lifting it and pulling it off of the other Frankenstein sleeping body. He than pulled apart the other Frankenstein’s legs before settling between them. Causing Frankenstein to feel a sharp pang of longing that he was not the one his Master was touching. Master then slowly leaned down and gently licked over Frankenstein’s lips, and using a hand to gently pull them open he plunged his tongue into the others mouth, who twitched and groaned in his sleep. Watching his Masters tongue go in and out of his look a likes mouth was both irritating, in that he could not feel it, and arousing, with how erotic his master looks.

After a few moments his Master pulls back slightly and tilts the other Frankenstein’s chin, baring his throat to his Master who licks and suckles at the sensitive skin. Both Frankenstein and his doppelganger whimper, one in unconscious pleasure and the other in want. Frankenstein could not believe that arousal was gathering like liquid heat in his stomach at watching these acts performed on him like a voyeur. But he could not turn away and when Master bit into the other Frankenstein’s neck he found himself jolting in pleasure along side his doppelganger as his Masters sharp teeth broke his skin and drew blood.

The doppelganger doesn’t wake and Frankenstein knows he won’t until Master gives a counter order. The knowledge that he is not the one experiencing this leaves envy tightening it’s grasp around his heart. Master moves from the doppelgangers neck sucking at his skin as he slowly undoes button after button of the others shirt.

From what Frankenstein can see of his doppelgangers body, Master has left dark red kiss marks all over his body. Frankenstein felt a strong urge to be claimed like that. Master has now fully undone the others sleeping shirt and is now nipping and sucking at his navel. The other Frankenstein is withering and twisting in his sleep over the pleasure that Master is surely inducing.

Frankenstein heart stops for a moment when he sees his Master hovering over the obvious bulge in the others trousers. But just as he’s going to have an internal panic attack at the idea of his precious Master doing something so dirty, Master moves himself so than he’s straddling the doppelgangers stomach completely ignoring the other Frankenstein’s twitching cock, much to Frankenstein’s relief.

With a simple movement Master opens his own trousers and draws out his thick cock which stands proudly in his grasp. Frankenstein mouth waters in memory of his other dream. But instead of using this Frankenstein’s mouth as he had in the other dream, his Master starts to rub and stroke his own cock. The vision of his Master masturbating over his doppelgangers body causes Frankenstein’s cock to bounce and leak in want at the erotic sight.

When his Master pants as he reaches climax and spreads his seed in thick ropes all over his doppelgangers stomach and face, Frankenstein’s vision whites out and he almost climaxes untouched. It was to stimulating, it had looked like his Master had claimed him, especially when he started to lovingly rub his semen into the other Frankenstein’s skin. Frankenstein really wished he could replace the other one, wished he could be the one being claimed.

Frankenstein was praying that this dream was over, that he would be released from this frustrating and pleasurable form of torture. But it was not to be as his Master dipped his fingers into his semen while flaring his power to remove the others trousers. His Master then shifts so that he is once again settled between the others legs before pushing two semen covered fingers into the malleable, sleeping body beneath him.

Frankenstein’s realises in this moment that he would do almost anything to have his Masters hands on his body.

Frankenstein’s Master sits up and withdraws his fingers from the other Frankenstein’s body and licks them clean. Frankenstein feels his face heat even more if possible at the sight of his Master licking his own cum off of his fingers. Master then grasps Frankenstein’s legs by the knees and pushes them forward to his chest before grinding his thick and hard cock against the crease of Frankenstein’s bottom.

Frankenstein feels his eyes water with barely held backs tears with the realisation that his Master was going to claim this other Frankenstein instead of him. The arousing heat that was once curling in his belly at his Master playing with his doppelgangers body was replaced by cold dread as his heart clenched in agony and jealousy.

No matter in dreams or reality Frankenstein wished his Master to only display his affection for Frankenstein and no one else. But as he couldn’t move and he was invisible to his Master all he could do was mentally beg.

'Please don’t do this to him. I want to be the one to feel this pleasure. To feel you. Please.’

When his Master showed no sign of responding, all Frankenstein could do was resign himself to what was happening and close his eyes to this intimate act even though he longed to be in the others place. Frankenstein felt tears fall from his closed eyelids and onto his cheeks and wished he wasn’t so weak as to get this upset over a dream.

Frankenstein kept his eyes closed and prepared himself to ignore the sounds of pleasure he’d undoubtedly hear. But after a few moments he realised his could not hear anything and cursing his persistent curiosity, he decided to open his eyes a bit to see what was happening. Frankenstein felt his heart stop as he found himself looking into his Masters glowing red eyes which glinted predatory in the darkness of the room. He was now standing at the end of the bed with his cock still standing proudly, the other Frankenstein was nowhere to be seen.

For the first time that night Master was looking directly at him. Frankenstein shivered, instinctively he realised that he would not be able to run, that he was once again at the whim of his Master with hungry eyes. But all he could feel was immense pleasure that finally, finally he was the sole object of his Masters focus.

As if hearing his thoughts, Master reached out to firmly grasp at Frankenstein’s ankles and used them to drag Frankenstein towards him. Frankenstein ended up at the bottom of the bed with Master pressed between his legs which where now hanging of the bed.

His Master grabs Frankenstein’s hip and flips him so that his head is pressed into the linen and his knees rest on the floor. Frankenstein feels the bed dip as Master rests a hand besides his head while the other tangles in his hair. As Master pressed his hips forward Frankenstein could feel that hot, heavy cock rest teasingly between his clothed cheeks. Master leans down until his lips brush against the sensitive shell of Frankenstein’s ear and he whispers.

“What do you will of me”

Frankenstein shuddered as his mind races to find something to say that would make his Master continue but would not sound shameful.

“Please Master I...I..”

Masters hand tightens in his hair and yanks his head back to nose along his stretched neck. Frankenstein moans as the tingling pain of his hair being pulled sends shocks straight to his neglected twitching cock which was trapped between his belly and the bed.

“ **What do you will of me** ” Master asked again, his voice was firmer, this was an order not a request. Frankenstein’s face was red with embarrassment and arousal, he realised he was panting as he clenched his eyes shut and cried out.

“Take me. Please, please take me.”

Master tilted and pulled Frankenstein’s head back further before kissing him possessively, his tongue plunging far into Frankenstein’s open and panting mouth and tangling wetly with his tongue. Frankenstein could detect his Masters cum and he chased the addictive taste into his Masters mouth, kissing back just as deeply.

“ _Frankenstein_ ”

Frankenstein could feel something nudging at the back of his mind but he was distracted by the hand not in his hair gliding along his back to grip his sleeping bottoms, which he pulled down teasingly slow, scratching his nails over Frankenstein’s cheeks as he went. Frankenstein groaned into his Masters mouth, who pulled away to nip at his throat.

“ _Frankenstein_ ”

Frankenstein kept thinking that he needed to do something but he didn’t know what and as his Master swiped a finger over his own cock head, wetting it with pre-cum, Frankenstein found he didn’t care.

“ _Frankenstein_ ”

Frankenstein was whimpering now, he could feel Masters long elegant finger wet with his pre-cum pressing slowly into his entrance. He imagined that if it had been anyone else or even himself who were doing this then it would be highly uncomfortable, but as it was his Master the sensation almost made him climax then and there. His inner muscles clenched tightly around his Masters finger, unwilling to let it leave his body. It felt so right and Frankenstein knew then that it wasn’t enough. He could feel an ache deep in his belly, an emptiness that needed to be filled.

“ _Frankenstein_ "

That nagging feeling was back again, like there was something important Frankenstein was missing. But once again it didn’t matter as his Master pulled his finger out despite Frankenstein’s body trying to keep it, before thrusting two fingers straight in without warning. Frankenstein cried out but Master didn’t stop, he kept thrusting his fingers deeply inside Frankenstein’s body before twisting them and thrusting up.

The sensation was very pleasurable until Master move the angle of his fingers a bit, then the feeling was mind-blowing. Frankenstein knew that his Master had hit his prostate as he climaxed immediately. His body arched as he silently screamed while his vision went dark. Even then Master kept thrusting his fingers into the same spot, drawing out Frankenstein’s climax until he could barely think.

“Please”

Frankenstein was not sure exactly what he was begging for, he just knew he wanted, no needed more. He desperately desired for that emptiness still within him to be filled. Frankenstein felt his Master loses his grip and start to stroke his hair.

“I will fulfil your wish”

He moved and pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. Frankenstein shuddered in anticipation. Then-

“ **Frankenstein** ”

Frankenstein bolted upright in bed and wildly looked around his bedroom before paling. There in his doorway was his innocent Master looking at him in confusion and concern. Frankenstein could feeling his cum running down his thighs and he blushed bright red in humiliation at the realisation that his Master must have been in the room when he climaxed.

“Ma...Master why are you here”

Frankenstein stuttered, he could hear his heart drumming in his ears. Master tilted his head and Frankenstein realised he could probably hear his racing heart.

“You called out to me. You seemed to be distressed” He spoke softly as made to step inside the room. “I wish to assist you by stopping your nightmares”

“NO” Frankenstein panicked a little as his Master tried to approach, though he was infinitely grateful that his Master just thought he had had a nightmare. Master paused and looked at Frankenstein with even more concern.

“I am fine Master, it was just a little nightmare which had nothing to do with Dark Spear. I am however a little tired and I have a spar planned for tomorrow, so if you do not require anything? I would like to go back to sleep.”

His Master stared at him for a few moments with a blank expression before replying.

“Very well. I shall leave you to sleep”.

Before he turned and softly closed the door with an almost sad expression. Frankenstein felt like a horrible being. He had made his Master sad by being so short with him and he felt like dying for it. But there was noting else he could do. He most certainly could not speak with his pure Master while he was dirty with dried cum on his thighs and if he had tried to clean using his power Master would have noticed. On top of that, he had been dangerously close to begging his Master to ignore his will and take what was his. Flopping hard onto the bed Frankenstein cleaned himself and murmuring to himself, tried to go back to sleep.

“What is wrong with me, I cannot believe I was about to beg him to ignore what I asked and do what he did in the dream. My poor Master” ____________________________________________

Outside the closed bedroom door Raizel stood and listened to Frankenstein’s gentle mutterings. All the while that same amused, predatory smile lingered on his normally impassive face as he scented Frankenstein’s arousal seeping from beneath the door.

His eyes gleamed momentarily with power and the shadows at his feet answered his command, flickering into Frankenstein’s room to protect the distracted occupant.

He once again became impassive as he walked away, though his eyes showed amusement and affection.

_A little while longer it seems_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not perfectly sure if I'm happy with this chapter, as it got a bit complicated when I was writing it and I'm not fully sure they are in character because of that, so I may edit it later but I hope you still enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been awhile since I last posted (Partly because I've been busy with university, mainly due to being lazy). Here's my next chapter which I once again did on a phone so if anyone spots any mistakes please let me know so that I can correct them. Also I haven't actually edited this yet, so the content may change slightly at a later date.
> 
> DISCLAMER: I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters, only this work of fanfiction.

Frankenstein supressed a yawn as he mixed the ingredients for the sweet bread he was making to go with his Master’s evening tea. Over the past few weeks Frankenstein had steadily began to feel exhaustion creep into his body, sapping him of his normal alertness and efficiency.

While this was oftentimes not unusual as he hosted a rather spiteful guest, Frankenstein strangely hadn’t heard so much as a peep from his demented lover. Normally Dark Spear saw fit to visit his dreams almost every other night to try and consume him. But now not only did the souls in Dark Spear not try and torment him, he could almost sense feelings of paranoia and fear from them. It was as if Dark Spear was hiding from something.

Frankenstein privately joked that maybe his recent level of perversion in his dreams, had managed to shock even dark Spear into staying quiet.

Now usually Frankenstein would just press on with the day and than thoroughly examine his condition later. But he had felt the growing worry from his Master when he sensed his weariness through the bond and knew that his Master probably thought that he was being tormented by Dark Spear.

Not that Frankenstein would tell him otherwise if asked. Still he had no desire to make his Master worry, so after yet another yawn Frankenstein made the decision to take a short nap as the dough was proving. Resting his arms on the table as a pillow for his head and with the sun warming him, Frankenstein allowed himself to close his eyes.

Only to quickly open them when he felt his arms and legs tied to the hard surface he was suddenly laying on. Frankenstein panicked momentarily when he realised he was tied up to the kitchen table, before calming when he felt waves reassurance and security travel down the bond he shared with his Master, though he could not see him from where he was laying. Taking a deep breath to relax his body, Frankenstein took stock of his situation.

His wrists and feet where bound to each corner of the table with what looked like red silk, but must have been reinforced with his Masters power as it didn’t so much as twitch when he pulled with his enhanced strength. He could not see his Master so he was probably behind his head but he could smell him. The intoxicating blend filled his head and reminded him of tea, vanilla and the ocean, a peculiarity as Master almost never left his confinement. An ache echoed in Frankenstein’s chest at the reminder of his Master’s self imposed isolation, only being quelled by a gentle hand combing through his hair.

“I am no longer alone as you are beside me Frankenstein.” His Master spoke with warmth as his hand moved to stroke Frankenstein’s cheek. The weight of his Master’s affection travelled through their bond and nestled deep in Frankenstein’s chest as a permeating warmth.

“It gladdens me that you are not lonely anymore Master” Frankenstein replied and truly he was. But at the same time he also cursed the few spineless Nobles whose unconscious fear caused his poor Master to isolate himself in the first place.

Frankenstein briefly contemplated persuading Ragar to spike the other Clan Leaders with his specially made alcohol in vengeance (the resulting actions would surely have them and their clansmen hiding away for a few centuries in embarrassment) before remembering that he was still restrained. Craning his head to look at his Master he sheepishly asked “Master. Why am I tied to the table?”

Amusement gleamed in his Masters crimson eyes at his delayed reaction and presumably, his mischievous thoughts. Master leaned down until his lips were brushing Frankenstein’s ear. “I will it so.”

Frankenstein shivered as his Master lightly bit the shell of his ear. He then withdrew a bit so that his glowing red eyes looked deeply into Frankenstein’s blue, before asking. “Do I have your consent?”

Frankenstein mildly cursed himself for not wanting to acknowledge that this was another one of his more lucid dreams until this point. He was about to resign himself to the course of this dream and opened his mouth to reply. Before realising that he actually had control of himself and could say no.

But he couldn’t, not really. It was his Master asking and he couldn’t bare the thought of rejecting him. Also… also Frankenstein could admit to himself at least, that deep down he wanted this. And as guilty as that made him feel for using his pure Master in this perverted way, he couldn’t find it in himself to deny this pleasure. So looking into the patiently waiting eyes of his Master all he could say was. “Always”

His Master smiled softly before leaning back down to his ear and issuing his order.

**“I did not grant you permission to see”**

Frankenstein’s eyes close at the command so that he can no longer see his Master. Frankenstein knows that this vulnerability should be frightening to him and instead he is once more marvelled at the effect his Master has on him, that he only feels a sense of aroused suspense, but above all else he feels protected, as if no harm will come to him under this powerful beings adoring watch.

Masters mouth makes contact with a sensitive spot behind Frankenstein’s ear and sucks with only a puff of breath warning Frankenstein to the contact. It dawns on him now, that without the ability to see his Master, he won’t be able to anticipate and prepare himself for his Masters actions.

That hot mouth begins to slowly trail from behind Frankenstein’s ear, down his neck, pausing at places to suck at the skin with enough force that Frankenstein is certain he will have line of possessive red marks down his neck. Master stops when he reaches Frankenstein’s collar bone and the sudden bite hard enough to just be shy of breaking the skin, causes him to gasp in surprise. Frankenstein feels one of his Masters hands start undoing his shirt, and he can’t help but squirm’s at the feather light brushes of fingertips across his chest.

Once his Master has fully undone his shirt he moves back and Frankenstein freezes like a animal of prey as he senses his Masters eyes roaming over his tense body, observing the feast laid out before him with a hunger Frankenstein can almost taste. The stillness is broken by the touch of fingertips on his lips which makes Frankenstein relax. His Master rubs gently at his lips and Frankenstein follows the silent request by opening his mouth for two of his Masters perfect fingers to push into the hot, wet cavern where they proceeded to rub along his tongue. Frankenstein can feel himself fully hardens at his Masters casual use of his mouth.

So focused on his Masters ministrations, Frankenstein doesn’t notice the hot puff of air upon his sternum before he feels a pinch of pain and a hum of pleasure, as sharp teeth sink into the skin there. He can feel his Masters lips curve into a smile against his belly, and as he sucks the resulting bite mark. He pushes his figures deeper into Frankenstein’s mouth and moves his right hand down Frankenstein’s chest. Masters nails catch over Frankenstein’s left nipple and rub the hardened nubs as he licks a path up to Frankenstein’s chest. Frankenstein arches his back towards his Masters mouth as it suckles gently at his unattended nipple.

His masters hand moves from his nipple across his stomach until he reaches Frankenstein’s trousers. Where he caresses maddeningly soft over the bulge there and Frankenstein’s cock twitches helplessly inside its cloth restraints. His Master suddenly presses down hard on Frankenstein’s aching cock, and Frankenstein bucks wildly, pulling at the ropes around his limbs at the resulting pleasurable ache. Instead of rubbing down like Frankenstein expects, his Master removes the pressure and just lets his hand rest there.

The sensation drives Frankenstein almost mad with desperate need to have the firm touch of his Master there once again and he finds his power accidently responding to his desire, as it flares and disintegrates his trousers. For a single blissful moment his hard cock comes in direct contact with his Masters hand, only for his Master to retreat until he’s just out of reach. Frankenstein bucks helplessly in the air trying to get contact of any sort, before freezing as the realisation of what he had just done sets in.

Frankenstein could practically feel the blood rush to his cheeks and down his neck in a full body blush of embarrassment, as he swallows nervously around his Masters fingers which were still pressing against his tongue. Tugging on their bond a bit, Frankenstein whispers.

‘Master, I sincerely apologise. I will not do that again.’

Instead of reprimanding him, his Master chuckles warmly and removes his fingers from Frankenstein’s mouth. He pinches Frankenstein’s neglected right nipple with his wet fingers and pats Frankenstein head briefly when he keens with want. Frankenstein feels his Masters long fingers next at his ankle, untying the silk rope and freeing his legs.

The table creeks as his Master moves onto it and settles between his still spread legs and Frankenstein feels his Masters elegant hands firmly grasp under his knees and lifted his legs over his shoulders. Frankenstein shivers as he feels his Masters silky hair brush against his inner thighs and he cries out as his cock twitches when a hot puff of air brushes over the head.

Frankenstein startles, he has a hunch now what his Master is planning to do and tries to voice a protest. But his Master bites possessively over his femoral artery in his thigh in mild punishment and Frankenstein understands as a reminder that his body is his Masters to do with as he pleases.

His Masters left hand moves from his leg and settles on his hip while the other scratches up the back of his thigh and lightly rolls his balls with those long pale fingers. Frankenstein’s head feels stuffy and hot with embarrassment and arousal and he cant help but almost silently release a plea for more.

“Please”

Masters hand leaves his body briefly and returns to wrap firmly around his cock. Frankenstein jolts, the hand is cold and wet. Master starts moving his hand up and down Frankenstein’s aching cock, coating it in the sweet smelling cream Frankenstein had set aside for dessert. Frankenstein felt himself blush even more fiercely at the squelching sounds echoing loud around the room.

Little hitching moans slip from his mouth as Frankenstein is driven to distraction by the hand around his cock which is moving almost painfully slow up and down his length. Its not long before his Masters hand strokes him seemingly a final time before gripping him quite firmly around the base of his cock. There’s a ticklish sensation of something soft brushing against his inner thighs a moment before the room fills with his Masters power as he issues his second command of the evening.

**“I do not grant you permission to climax”**

Though he had been expecting it, Frankenstein still jolted as if on a live wire when his Masters hot and wet tongue broadly swipes the head of Frankenstein’s cock before he prods the tip with his tongue.

While his Master starts taking slow licks from the base of his cock to the head, sucking the cream up as he goes, a mantra of ‘he should not be doing this, I’m unworthy, I’m not clean enough’ ran through Frankenstein’s head on repeat. His Master pauses his motions for a moment as Frankenstein feels him listening to his thoughts before Frankenstein’s taken by surprise as sharp fangs put just enough pressure on his cock to act as a warning. Frankenstein’s body shakes and spasms with tension as he feels himself on the edge of orgasm before his Masters order forces him back down.

“You are so beautiful Frankenstein. I want to see you squirm like this for hours. Maybe I should, maybe I should make you orgasm again and again without allowing you to actually climax. Until you are no longer capable of thinking such thoughts.”

Frankenstein whimpers as his Master continues to stroke up and down his sensitive member, still painfully hard and leaking without being allowed to come, his Master speaks softly, almost hesitantly into the quiet room.

“You do not decide whether you are worthy of me, for that is for me to decide alone. As it is for you to decide whether I am worthy of you”

Frankenstein feels a rush of surprise at his Masters words, of course he knew he was foolish to think that he could make decisions about what his Master could do with him, even though it was hard to accept that he could ever be deserving of his Masters affections even only within this dream. He also feels the immediate need to reassure his Master that no one on earth is as worthy as him.

“Master, you have always and will always be worthy of me”

Frankenstein spoke with as much conviction as he could while feeling distinctly out of breath at the continuous pace of his Masters hand.

The deep rumbling chuckle emitting from his Master made him smile at the rare sound. His Masters mouth once again wraps around the head of his cock before sinking down to the root. Frankenstein can’t help but cross his leg over his Masters back, lifting his hips and ass up of the table towards the hot slickness of his Masters mouth. His Master waits there for a few seconds at the base, driving Frankenstein almost mad with the need before he slowly starts to Bob up and down.

Frankenstein is reduced to a whimpering mess at his inability to cum. He is so lost in the hot sensation of his Master sucking on his member, that he only just hears the rustle of fabric as the buttons of his Masters trousers come undone. The sound of a hand on skin and the soft grunting vibrations of his Masters mouth around his cock cause Frankenstein to so desperately want to see, that he cannot help the small sobs that escape his mouth.

For a seemingly endless time the only movement in the room are his Masters hot mouth bobbing up and down his cock and the slick movement of his Master masturbating. Until quite suddenly his Master settles at the root of his member again and opens their bond. Frankenstein feels the exact moment of his Masters climax as if it were his own. The rush of blood in his ear drowns out all other sounds and he feels like he can’t breath with the intensity of the orgasm. Until just as suddenly his Master closes their bond and Frankenstein is left hard as stone, oversensitive from the echo of a climax he didn’t have and out of his mind with desperation.

“Please...please Master, please let me cum please I’m begging you please let me cum... I need to.”

He could feel his master smirk from around his cock before he suckled gently and Frankenstein cried out.

“No please its too much, I can’t...but I need to... please I need but I can’t...please Master help”

Very gently his Master releases him from his mouth, then he softly issues his commands.

**“Frankenstein, I grant you permission to see”**

Very slowly Frankenstein opened his teary eyes and blurrily stared at the sight before him. His Master practically glowed in the warm evening sunlight streaking through the kitchen windows. He was still sharply dressed, with the only things off in his immaculate presentation, being Frankenstein’s legs still wrapped around his deceptively strong shoulders and his now softening cock laying in his hand.

His Master using one hand, gently stroked his legs before setting them down onto the table. He than walked up to were Frankenstein’s head was and leaned down.

“Look at yourself”

Frankenstein’s eyes lazily flickered to were his red and swollen cock stood firm and leaking pre-cum onto his belly.

“So obscene. This is my final order of the evening. I want you to clean my hand of my climax, then when I give you permission you will cum for me. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.”

Frankenstein shivered as the hand which had held his Masters cock moved towards him until he could see the cum pooled in his Masters hand. He hesitantly poked his tongue out to taste it, then he promptly began lapping at his Masters palm. His masters essence tasted just as exquisite as the first time he tried it in the very first dream. After he'd suckled clean those perfect fingers, with the taste of his Master coating his mouth and the tender caress of a hand in his hair, his Master gave his final command of the evening.

**“Frankenstein, I grant you permission to climax”**

And Frankenstein lets go.

 

* * *

 

 

He was warm and comfortable, the fingers combing through his hair and scratching lightly against his scalp made him want to drift back to sleep. And he very nearly did, until he realised that he was supposed to be awake now and that there shouldn’t he a hand in his hair. Frankenstein bolted upright, dislodging the hand from his head as he twisted round in his seat. Startled by the contact from his real Master, Frankenstein started shouting.

“Master! What are you...”

His Master was looking at him oddly, and Frankenstein realised that he probably shouldn’t be speaking quite so loudly.

“...I mean, can I help you with something Master?"

Master tilted his head to the side much like a confused puppy and Frankenstein wanted to curse himself at how cute he found it.

“Tea?”

Came the calm question and he was startled to notice that the sun was much lower in the sky than he had intended when he first decided to take a nap.

“Ah yes Master, I shall bring you tea momentarily, if you could go back to your room now please.”

Frankenstein stiffly assured him. His Master nodded and paused briefly to observe him before he glided elegantly out of the room.

“Damn”

Frankenstein muttered to himself, that was the third time recently that he had been quite sharp with his Master. It wasn’t his poor Masters fault that Frankenstein’s normally quite repressed sex drive had decided to emerge it’s ugly head and focus it’s unwarranted attentions on him. Normally Frankenstein would rather bath in dirt than tell his master to go back to that dammed window. But looking down under the table at his dampened trousers there wasn’t much of another option.

“Well, what in the devil’s name am I going to do now?”

He asked rhetorically to the empty room.

 

* * *

 

 

Traveling slowly towards his window, Raizel rubbed his fingers together, still feeling the phantom sensation of his Frankenstein’s silky hair. His shadow once again flickered and the impression of wings could almost be seen.

Smiling softly in amusement, Raizel pondered whether he should give his fellow nobles a warning about drinking anything Ragar gave them, or if he should just allow Frankenstein and Ragar their fun.

_It will not be long now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
